The recent development of Internet TV provides not only traditional TV programs but also interactive content such as 2D and 3D webpages, online 2D and 3D games, and so on. In order to meet ever-expanding user requirements of input features for Internet TV, there is a strong demand for the next generation of remote controllers that can provide improved input capabilities over present devices.